


Zenith

by krysxox



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, One-Sentence-Per-Alphabet thingy, timeline not in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysxox/pseuds/krysxox
Summary: One of the lines in Jinhyuk's vows was "I love you today more than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow," which Wooseok thought way too cheesy, but still got him blinking to stop tears from falling.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed and rushed. but i need weishin. so. yeah.

**#1. Adapt**

It took half a year, at least—for Wooseok to realize that he couldn't sleep well when Jinhyuk isn't invading the empty side of the bed right beside him.

**#2. Breathe**

All thanks to Seungyoun who managed to capture how Jinhyuk gaped, looking like he forgot how to breathe for a split second after seeing Wooseok waiting for him on the altar.

**#3. Child**

"Sorry for coming late. Taking care of work and a certain _child_ at one time is hard, you know?" Wooseok explained to his sister with a sigh as Irene tried to hide her amused laugh, asking what did Jinhyuk do this time around.

**#4. Decipher**

His seatmate was usually easy to read; he wore his heart on his sleeve, after all—but the look Jinhyuk gave him when he promised to bring some sense to the guy who’s been bullying him was so foreign; too serious and solemn even Wooseok himself failed to unravel.

**#5. End**

Jinhyuk didn't write it in the letter, nor did he say it directly to him; it wasn't a goodbye, he knew Jinhyuk will come back to him, just as he would do the same too.

**#6. First**

The tall man in front of Wooseok was his first in almost everything: his first best friend, the first person who tolerated his mood swings, his first kiss, his first love; and Wooseok was sure Jinhyuk would be his first in something else.

**#7. Guide**

'One, come home with his favorite spicy chicken feet in hand; two, never, _never ever_ ask what is wrong in panic, as he’ll give in eventually; three, cuddle him to sleep (he will refuse at first, but he will not move his face from your chest)'—How to Handle a Pissed-Off Kim Wooseok 1001: A Guidebook by Lee Jinhyuk.

**#8. Heartbeat**

Jinhyuk's heartbeat had this strange effect that could calm Wooseok during the night.

**#9. Interlace**

The look on Jinhyuk’s face after Jinwoo’s tiny fingers wrapped around his calloused thumb made Wooseok realized that the decision to adopt Jinwoo was the best decision he ever made after marrying Jinhyuk.

**#10. Jacket**

“Wooseok, do you see my—well, forget it, it’s yours from now on, can we walk to class now?”

**#11. Kneel**

Wooseok almost jumped in surprise when Jinhyuk kneeled before him—the younger thought he was going to propose to him; turned out the said man only wanted to tie his shoelace.

**#12. Light**

Jinhyuk was always there for him in his own unique way; lightening his sorrow mood with lame jokes and stories about some Ghibli movies.

**#13. Mask**

Wooseok knew Jinhyuk was that kind of guy who would cry for someone else's sake first, hiding his own sadness to cheer the others up; he could see it clearly right through the _I am fine_ façade of his.

**#14. Nowhere**

No matter how far Jinhyuk traveled, there was nowhere he could get a good night's sleep other than in Wooseok's apartment, especially when he snuggled beside the said man on the bed.

**#15. Obvious**

They looked at each other a little _too_ long to be _just best friends_ ; besides, there's no denying the soft look on Jinhyuk's eyes as he stole glances—when he thought no one noticed—at him was the way that everyone wants to be looked at.

**#16. Poison**

Apparently, trying to suck out the venom to help a snakebite was a survival myth only; Jinhyuk learned it the hard way when Wooseok got a snakebite on his inner thigh during their hiking trip—he tried to suck it right away, and his spontaneous action earned him a good smack on his head.

**#17. Quirk**

Jinhyuk's energy is like a flammable liquid; he needed something to smother the flames when he ignited—and only a certain man from the Kim family could do that.

**#18. Role**

"I see, Wooseok is the one who has the most brain cells in your relationship," Seungwoo commented once after seeing Jinhyuk got stuck in a revolving door, with Wooseok massaging his own nosebridge in Stress™.

**#19. Soulmate**

Wooseok’s ideal type of man was far cry from Jinhyuk, yet he was the man he ended up marrying.

**#20. Technique**

Jinhyuk never played the guitar, but God Damn Wooseok swore that man’s fingers are more talented than any guitarist in the world. 

**#21. Undressed**

The first time Jinhyuk saw Wooseok’s undressed state, the smaller almost kicked him right in the groin—blame Jinhyuk for entering the changing room without knocking.

**#22. Value**

Sometimes, Wooseok would flip through old albums and smile through the memories of his younger days (funnily, there’s Jinhyuk in almost all of them).

**#23. Waltz**

Dressed in formal red shirt, black tuxedo, and a black-tie, Jinhyuk held out his hand as Vince Gill's When Love Finds You playing in the background; Wooseok gladly took his outstretched hand with a soft smile—it's a tradition to dance at your wedding, after all.

**#24. Xylograph**

An elegant wooden nameplate with the hanja of their name engraved on it was placed near the picket fence of their new house; Wooseok said it was a wedding gift from Sejin.

**#25. Yesterday**

One of the lines in Jinhyuk’s s vows was "I love you today more than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow," which Wooseok thought way too cheesy, but still got him blinking to stop tears from falling.

**#26. Zombie**

Jinwoo saw a zombie last night—oh wait, it was his daddy, with tired eyes and bed hair, groaning sleepily but with a strange smile on his face; it seemed like papa kept him up all night again.

**Author's Note:**

> when you look at it this is actually bunch of plot bunnies,,, but feel free to point out any grammar mistakes bcs this is unbeta-ed and i actually suck at english o<-<


End file.
